Tools exist for spell-checking, proofreading, and/or plagiarism detection. These tools operate to determine whether language in a document violate certain grammar. Such rules are not necessarily pertinent to requirement documents. A requirement document specifies rules to be followed in building, designing, or otherwise satisfying a product or service description.
Unfortunately, not all requirement statements of requirement documents are clear and/or concise. Some language in a requirement document can create ambiguity, thus an entity trying to satisfy the specification of the requirement document is left to guess. This ambiguity or lack of clarity creates issues in delivered products and can account for certain product defects.